Ain't THAT The Weirdest Thing?
by ValkHedaLeana
Summary: "This is just great! First, I'm one of the luckiest people alive to be part of a peace-project between the Light and the Dark. Then, I'm assigned to work with a love-sick-puppy detective...And now, we have to work on a case with two filthy humans from another State. Oh, how I looooove my life right now." Complained the Dark Fae to her partner.
1. Chapter 1

Ain't THAT The Weirdest Thing?

Crossover: Lost Girl, Rizzoli and Isles

 **Ok, this is a crazy idea I had. I really don't know how's going to be or how well you guys are going to take it but I just had it and wanted to share it. Hope you like it, at least a little bit.**

 **This story is mostly about Tamsin and Jane Rizzoli. I'm just exploring a possibility in the impossibility. I don't really know how to call the ship (Tamzoli, Rimsin, Rizsin, Valkyzoli, Rizkyrie) but I hope you Enjoy it!**

* * *

"This is just great! First, I'm one of the _luckiest_ people alive to be part of a peace-project between the Light and the Dark. Then, I'm assigned to work with a love-sick-puppy detective, whose only interest is when will be the next time he'll be able to sleep with his precious succubus, since she's on a so-called _break_ from her relationship with her human doctor. And now, we have to work on a case with two filthy humans from another State. Oh, how I looooove my life right now." Complained the Dark Fae to her partner.

"Could you lower your voice and stop complaining, partner? We work around humans all the time or have you forgotten?" Said the Wolf with a wide smile, enjoying his partner's frustration.

"Yeah, you said it. _Around_ them, not _with_ them. It's pathetic enough having that succu-slut's little Goth-friend-pet up and around here like she runs the place just like her owner." Tamsin kept muttering just for Dyson to hear.

"Well, you'll just have to suck it all up, because it is possible that this case is not Fae related but it's kind of too much to be just an ordinary human."

"You mean a psycho?" Said the blonde smirking, earning a frown from the wolf.

"Yes. In addition, they too have evidence of the same killings going on in their city a few months ago. We might as well catch this bastard together rather than not. Plus, it's said that they're really, really good at what they do. They're a great team." Said Dyson closing the case file.

Tamsin got up from her chair and walked around Dyson's desk crossing her arms. "If they are soooo great at their job, why didn't they catch this skunk bag when they had the chance, huh?"

"Actually, we did." Said a hoarse voice at the entrance of the police station, making the heads of the two detectives to turn towards its owner.

Tamsin was the first to notice the beautiful tall brunette with her dark eyes and wild curly hair entering with a confident pace. Her body, the blonde noted, was slender and toned, for what she could see since the woman's uniform wasn't revealing enough. Then she noticed her companion, a 5'7" tall, blonde with hazel eyes. It wasn't that hard to notice that her body was toned as well since her purple dress was practically a second skin, it hugged her in the right places.

"Twice." Added the hazel-eyed blonde with her melodious voice.

Tamsin and Dyson were eyeing the newcomers, until the tall brunette broke the silence.

"I'm Homicide Detective Jane Rizzoli, this is Doctor Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth and we're here from the Boston Police Department. You must be Detective Dyson and Detective Tamsin, am I right?" Said the brunette extending her hand to the detectives.

 _Her voice._ Thought the Valkyrie eyeing her every move. _It's so… roughly sexy…WHAT THE FUCK?! Pull it together Tamsin!_

"That is correct. Welcome to our division, we've heard so much about you." Said the wolf as he shook both women's hands.

"Speak for yourself." Whispered Tamsin through greeted teeth to her partner before shaking the doctor's hand first with a fake smile and then the brunette's, whose grip was firm as she locked her dark eyes on Tamsin's grey ones.

 _She's taller than me?! Well, at least I don't feel left out anymore._ Jane thought as she shook the blonde's hands. Something about this woman was seriously striking on both good and bad way, but mostly good. Jane could sense that Tamsin was a rough around the edges just by that comment at the entrance and her fake smile toward them, but Jane wasn't going to let that get to her. Tamsin's fake smile left her mouth as soon as she shook Jane's hand and Jane knew that she noticed her pronounced scar on it.

Both women cleared their throats as they pulled back their hands earning raised eyebrows from the wolf and the doctor.

"I must say detective Tamsin, that your facial features are quite splendid. If you don't mind me asking, do you come from Nordic descent?" Asked Maura earning a wide-eyed look from her best friend.

"Mau… Doctor Isles, what kind of question is that? We don't want to make the nice detective uncomfortable with personal questions, do we?" Said Jane.

Tamsin and Dyson just raised one of their eyebrows at the question. Tamsin was in shock at the observation. _How can she possibly know that? Is she really human?_ Questioned the blonde to herself.

"It was merely an observation. I didn't mean to pry." Apologized the doctor noticing the blonde's discomfort.

"No! I mean, yes. I am from Nordic descent. I just… it's just so rare that someone would notice just by my… _facial features_."

"Well, as a scientist it is my job to be observant and personally I like to point out certain things that I find interesting." Said Maura with a wide smile.

"Well um, it is nice to meet you both." Tamsin said attempting to be polite but failing slightly.

"Excuse me for a second. Dr. Isles a word?" Said Jane giving a polite smile to the detectives and moving three steps away from them.

"Certainly. Excuse us." Maura said.

"Well, that was weird." Tamsin said frowning.

"Don't you mean _interesting_?" Dyson chuckled.

"Shut up! She wasn't _that_ interested in me. She was all in for the wolf-Wang. I saw it." Tamsin said.

"Well, I also saw something going on between Detective Rizzoli and yourself. What happened there?" Asked the wolf smirking at Tamsin. He loved the way the blonde couldn't handle weird situations.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, dog-breath." Said the blonde turning to the two women cautiously talking a few steps away. _Although, I wouldn't mind if something did happened._ Thought Tamsin as she looked over the brunette. She saw the scars on the detective's hands. _What happened to her hands?_ Tamsin wondered.

"'I like to point out certain things that I find interesting', really?!" Jane tried to maintain her cool toward her friend.

"What? It is true." Maura frowned.

"Oh, I have no doubt. But it sounded a little bit awkward the way you said it."

"Awkward how?"

"Well, it depends. How interesting do you find _her_?" Said Jane with wide eyes.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Maura asked at her best friend with a curious tone.

"I, uh…" Jane started but was cut off by the woman in question who was approaching them.

"Shall we?" Tamsin motioned to the interrogation room.

"Of course." Said Jane.

"This way ladies." Dyson said as he and Tamsin led the way.

"Wow, he's sexy! Don't you think?" Whispered Maura to her best friend.

"Yes, if you like the wolf-y kind of look, Maura." Replied the brunette.

"Hmm, _wolf_. That reference just makes it all the more interesting." Mused the doctor.

"Oh, my God." Jane whispered.

"So, what do you have for us, detective Rizzoli?" Asked Tamsin as she made her way around the interrogation table and resting her back to the wall crossing her arms. "Because for what I can see in your hands it's pretty much huge."

"What?" The hairs on the back of Jane's head stood on point when she heard her name coming out of the blonde's mouth but more so when she heard the comment about her hands.

"The file?" Tamsin said motioning with her eyes at the file in Jane's hands.

"Oh! Uh, yes of course. It is a lot, actually. I may as well begin saying that 'you're in for a treat' with this man, detectives."

"How big is the treat?" Asked Dyson.

"Of course you'd be interested in a 'treat', partner." Muttered the blonde with her trademark smirk, earning a scowl from her partner.

"BIG." Responded the brunette ignoring the blonde's comment and handling her case file. "His name is Charles Hoyt, also known as 'The Surgeon'. He went to Emory University's School of Medicine in Atlanta where he was kicked out after being caught fondling a corpse."

"Touching." Said the Valkyrie tilting her head as she made her way to the table where the case file was.

"Hoyt is a master manipulator, necrophiliac and sadistic killer. He uses his medical knowledge to kill his victims with a scalpel." Added Maura pointing at a picture of one of the murders that Dyson was looking at.

"His M.O., stalked and torture his victims then killing them with said weapon. Usually, he goes after couples to inflict a lot of fear in his vics." Continued Jane.

"First, he tasers his victims behind the right ear and blinds them with duct tape. Then places a teacup on the male victim's knee to alert him if he tries to move." Maura added as Dyson and Tamsin looked through the pictures.

"After that, he proceeds to rape his female victim while the husband watches and then kills him while taking the female victim to a secondary location, kills her after a while and then buries the body." Finished Jane rubbing her palms together.

Tamsin noticed this action and observed how the detective looked at her palms and clenched her jaw tightly. Jane's dark eyes found hers and she shoved her hands in her pockets clearing her throat. Tamsin directed her gaze at the pictures once again.

"But how could one man pull all of this off?" Asked Dyson.

"He didn't." Said Jane approaching the table.

"Hoyt believed that his medical knowledge shouldn't go to waste, he decided that he should share it." Maura clarified.

"Apprentices." Stated Tamsin.

"'See one. Do one. Teach one.' That's what they taught him in Medical School." Jane remarked.

"How noble of him." Tamsin couldn't control her remark.

"I'll say." Replied Jane with the same amount of sarcasm.

Tamsin looked at her and couldn't hold a side-smiled-chuckle toward her, to which Jane happily returned.

"Yes, well. There's no doubt that this is the same man." Said Dyson comparing the files.

"Or an apprentice." Said Maura.

"Or it could be both for that matter." Jane added.

Tamsin grabbed Hoyt's case file and rested her back to the wall analyzing it.

 _Wow, she looks cute when she's concentrated._ Jane's thought were taking another road. _WHAT THE HELL, RIZZOLI?! Snap out of it!_ Jane berated at herself before asking.

"What is it, detective?"

"There's something I don't get. Why come all the way here to do his killings? If he wanted to kill random couples he could've stayed in Boston… or close for that matter." Tamsin wondered.

"That's the same question we've been doing ourselves since we got the call from detective Dyson." Jane said.

"Please, just Dyson." Said the wolf with a genuine smile.

"Only if you call us by our first names as well?" Maura said with a slightly flirtatious tone.

Dyson, just gave her a small smile. To this interaction, Jane gave another wide-eyed look to Maura, to what Maura mouthed ' _What?_ ' and Tamsin just rolled her eyes at the wolf.

Jane was the first to clear her throat.

"Well umm, we we're wondering if you could take us to the latest crime scene and talk us through what you found. Not to be disrespectful."

"Not at all, you are the most experienced on these cases. We'll take you." Dyson said grabbing the case files and heading out of the room with the three women behind.

"Thank you." Said Jane.

Once they were exiting the police station, Dyson got a text.

"Don't tell me! It's the succ…uh, Dennis?" Tamsin corrected herself since Jane and Maura were right beside her.

"It's important. Can you take them to the crime scene? I'll catch up." Dyson said with a serious tone.

"When is it not important with her?" Tamsin rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Tamsin, will you?" Dyson asked.

"Ya, ya, ya." Said the blonde crossing her arms.

"Thank you. See you later." Said the wolf taking his leave on his motorcycle.

"Is everything ok, detective Tamsin?" Asked Maura as they saw the man leave.

"Yeah, everything's just fine." Said the Valkyrie looking at her partner as he took the trunk in the corner. "Well, shall we?"

"Uh, yes. Lead the way, detective." Said Jane motioning toward the police cruisers.

"Mind if we take your car there?" Tamsin asked Jane.

"Um, no. Not at all." Jane said looking at Maura.

"Good, 'cause I don't own a cruiser and my truck it's not comfy when there's three people inside it." Tamsin said scrunching her nose.

 _Oh, I bet it's not. Wow, she looks so cute doing that. God, please tell her not do that anymore._ Prayed Jane clearing her throat. "Yeah, sure. I understand."

Tamsin just nodded with a small smile loving the reaction she got from the Boston detective.

"Maura, can you let detective Tamsin up front?"

"Yes, of course." Said Maura gesturing the passenger sets to Tamsin and moving to the back.

"Thanks." Tamsin got in the car.

"Well, then. Where to, detective?" Said Jane as she started the engine.

* * *

"Thanks for being here so quickly." Said the succubus panting as she put her clothes back on. Once Dyson got to the crack shack was all business and no talking.

"Anytime." Said the wolf with a genuine smile as he adjusted his leather vest and fetching for his phone. "Hmm. That's odd." Said Dyson noticing there were no texts messages or missed calls from Tamsin.

"I bet Tamsin wasn't so happy about you leaving, huh?" Bo smirked.

"Actually, no. I mean, she wasn't happy but she didn't complain either. Then again, I don't blame her." Dyson chuckled remembering the company he left his partner with.

"What do you mean?" Bo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she crossed her arms.

"Well, let's just say that the company wasn't that bad." He couldn't hold the grin.

"Again, what do you mean?"

"Yeah, what do you mean D-man? Cut to the chase." Kenzi blurted as she made her way into Bo's bedroom.

"Alright, if you must know. We've been working on a case that it's not Fae related but it's big…''

"How big?" Bo asked.

"All-the-way-from-Boston big." Dyson replied.

"Boston?!" Kenzi and Bo said at the same time.

"Yes. Apparently, the man is a serial killer from Boston, he was imprisoned but he escaped a few months ago and that's around the same time the killings started here." Dyson explained.

"And that's the not-so-bad-company you left Tamsin with? That serial killer?!" Bo was almost yelling at him.

"Easy there. Of course not. For us to crack this case we have to work with the people who worked the case in Boston." Dyson clarified.

"And what are their names, wolf-boy?" Kenzi asked.

"Detective Rizzoli and Medical Examiner, Dr. Isles." Dyson said as he remember the way they came into the station, especially the way Maura did.

"Oh, and let me guess, Tamsin wants 10 minutes with each man and that's why she didn't complain much." Bo smiled.

Dyson noticed the 'man' part but decided to play along. "Well, I would say that they were both fascinated by her." Dyson mussed.

"Fascinated?! By miss stone-cold-Valky-bitch?!" Kenzi couldn't controlled herself.

"Yes." Dyson looked at his cellphone again. "And this only confirms what I'm saying." He showed the screen to the shocked women.

"There's nothing on your screen." Kenzi observed.

"She didn't text or called me at all to insult me or to tell me to hurry up and get back there or anything."

"So she's having the time of her life then. Good for her." Bo said with a small smile. She thought that after everything they've been through, saving Kenzi, Brazenwood, the kisses they shared and the confusing looks the Valkyrie would give her that there was something else there between them. Well, nothing like love or anything, but an attraction? Certainly. "Well, I'm dying to meet this Boston team. See for myself how _fascinated_ these men are with said Valkyrie."

Bo was intrigued and also shocked that anybody would be _fascinated_ by the Valkyrie. Yet again, she was a 100% hotness guaranteed but her attitude could be a boner-killer anytime.

"Or a total turn on." Bo mused to herself.

"What was that Bo-Bo?" Asked the Russian girl.

"Uh, nothing. Shall we?" Said the succubus making her way to the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tamsin, Jane and Maura were wrapping all up at the crime scene. Tamsin was impressed on how much the Boston team knew Hoyt and how well they worked together. They complemented each other with their knowledge. To be honest, they reminded her of the succubus and the doc. The way they looked and talked to each other meaningfully was as equally frustrating as the succubus and the doctor. Of course, it could all be work-related but Tamsin could see there was something more. Best friends? Fuck-buddies? Girlfriends? Who knows? They were almost as one. Almost. As frustrating as it all was, Tamsin felt deep in her gut that there was no room for her there either, but she was determined to know more about this brunette. Something about her was alluring. Tamsin felt drawn to her in a way that she couldn't describe. Yes, she felt the same way with the succubus at times, but Jane was something more and what was ten times more frustrating was the fact that she was just human. At least with Bo being a sex demon, she could blame her succubus charm and assets of it.

"Well, if I had any doubts that this was Hoyt's downing, which I didn't, then all of those doubts were confirmed with everything that you've told us, detective." Said Jane, bringing Tamsin back from her train of thoughts.

"Yeah well, you are the experts on this case." Tamsin remarked crossing her arms.

"Unfortunately, we are." Jane said, fondling her scars as she rubbed her hands together before shoving them deep in her pockets.

Again, Tamsin noticed this for the second time today. How Jane's jaw would tense when she rubbed her scarred hands together. Something about this case was putting detective Rizzoli on edge. _What happened to your hands? Did that monster of a human being had anything to do with it?_ Tamsin growled on her head.

"Jane." Called the ME.

"Yeah." Said the detective making her way toward the doctor.

It was amazing how just the mention of her name from this woman would make the detective's eyes clear of all thoughts and stand by her side at once. Tamsin was truly envious of the doctor. _What the royal fuck, Tamsin? 'Envious', seriously? Of this doctor? What the hell? Get a fucking grip already._ Tamsin nagged herself again walking to where they were both crouching around something on the side of the sofa.

"What is it Maura?" Asked the brunette.

"Look at this reddish, brown stain on the rug." Maura said as she pointed at the stain.

"That's blood." Tamsin said matter-of-factly.

"Thank you, detective Tamsin." Said Jane looking up at Tamsin that was bending down on her side. "See? I'm not that only one that can see the obvious." She directed to Maura.

"Jane, you of all people know that I can't established something without further testing." Maura said while cutting a little piece of the rug where the stain was.

"Ugh, woman!" Snorted Jane as she stood up followed by Tamsin.

"Is it always like this?" Tamsin whispered to Jane.

"If not worse." Jane sighed. And they both crossed her arms at the same time observing the doctor.

Looking around the room, Jane noted something odd. She saw huge stain of blood on the rug that covered all the living room and knew that's where Hoyt or his apprentice killed the husband. But that stain that Maura was looking at was several feet away and on the opposite direction to where all the splatter of blood was.

"What is it?" Tamsin asked following Jane's gaze around the room.

"Ok, look where the huge blood stain and evidence of splatter is facing and then look at the location of the stain Maura just found." Jane exposed observing Tamsin put the pieces together.

"Yeah, it's the on the opposite way, like leaving the house?" Tamsin pointed out.

"Yeah, looks like it. You guys didn't find any signs of self-defense on the vics? Skin under fingernails or on their teeth?" Jane asked.

"Not that I know off." Tamsin responded. "But now that you mention it, one of the hands of the husband was unusually clean, even for all the blood that was loss." Tamsin pondered.

"That's enough. Maybe the husband was able to scratch the killer enough to him or her bleed. If Hoyt was present then he would've cleaned his hand so no skin was found under his nails." Jane said.

"Makes sense." Tamsin acknowledged.

"Well, all we need to know is who this newfound blood is from." Jane said looking at the piece of rug on a plastic container on Maura's hand.

"Reddish, brown stain." Maura corrected.

"Of course, we wouldn't want to call it by what it IS just yet, now would we, doc?" Tamsin said sarcastically with her trademark smirk making Jane chuckle.

"No we wouldn't, detective Tamsin." Maura said putting the plastic container with the piece of rug in her purse.

Jane and Tamsin just chuckled.

"We should go get that tested." Announced Tamsin motioning at the piece of rug and then making her way out of the house.

"Yes we should." Jane responded turning around following Tamsin. _Wow, she does have a nice… What? No, not going there, Rizzoli._

Once at the car, they saw Dyson approaching with his motorcycle, followed by the yellow Camaro that Tamsin knew all too well.

Tamsin let out a loud sigh, she crossed her arms on her chest looking at the ground and resting her back to the car.

"What is it?" Jane asked Tamsin noticing her clear discomfort.

"Oh look! There's detective Dyson." Announced Maura with the biggest smile.

Dyson returned the smile as he made his way to the women followed by Bo and Kenzi.

Tamsin straighten herself still leaning on the passenger door of the car. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the suc… Dennis and her Russian p…er friend." Tamsin, as always, couldn't hold her snarl back.

Jane and Maura looked at each other but decided to let it go since it w's clear that the blonde detective didn't like Dyson's two companions.

"Hello, to you too, Tamsin." Bo said with a slight sigh eyeing the detective and then the two newcomers.

"Bo, Kenzi, meet Boston Homicide Detective, Jane Rizzoli and the Chief Medical Examiner, Dr. Maura Isles. Detective, Dr., meet P.I.s, Bo Dennis and her best friend, Kenzi Malikov." Introduced Dyson.

"Please just Bo." Said the succubus as she shook the doctor's hand.

"Kenzi here. If you call me by my last name it'll remind me of my mother and believe me… that is sooo not good." Kenzi announced as well giving a shiver as she shook Jan's hand and then the Maura's.

"Well then, just call me Maura, so we're even." Maura said with the warmest smile. She looked at Jane to see if she'd say the same but the detective gave her a 'hell-no' look.

"Pleasure to meet you both." Said the Rizzoli shaking Bo's hand.

 _It sure is._ Bo thought as she sized the brunette up and down first and then Maura.

Jane felt the intense stare Bo was giving them and she felt like she was a little uncomfortable.

 _Slut!_ Tamsin noticed the lustful look on the succubus's eye while looking at Jane and she grew unexplainably angry. She then cleared her throat saying. "Well, you're actually late. We were on our way to the lab to go run tests on some new evidence." Tamsin stood beside Jane still with crossed arms to help her control her urge to punch the succubus.

"What kind of evidence?" Dyson asked.

"Umm, I think we should discuss that at the cop shop, since is confidential." Tamsin said gesturing at Bo and Kenzi.

"Yeah, umm I agree with detective Tamsin. No offense." Said Jane to Bo and Kenzi.

"Oh, don't worry. We already know about the case." Bo declared.

"Of course you do." Tamsin remarked giving Dyson an accusatory look, who just shrugged at it.

"The point is, that we know how big this case is and we want to help in any way that we can." Bo offered.

"Thank you, we truly appreciate it." Said Maura in the most polite way possible, as always.

"Yeah, well, we really should get going so we can get those tests done A.S.A.P." Tamsin said.

"I agree." Jane said. "It was nice to meet you Bo, Kenzi." She gave a slight nod and then went around to get in the car.

"Nice to meet you and we hope to see you around." Maura said getting in the car as well.

"Of course." Bo said smiling.

"Yes. Of course. Hmm… _Bo_ can I talk to you, for a sec?" Tamsin asked with a tight, fake smile as she walked a few steps away from Dyson and Kenzi.

The Russian and the wolf gave Bo a confused look but let the succubus go to where the Valkyrie was.

"Well, that's weird." Said Kenzi.

"It sure is." Dyson concurred.

"What is it, Tamsin?" Bo asked already annoyed.

"You seriously can't control yourself can you succu-slut?" The blonde began.

"What are you talking about?" Bo didn't know what the Valkyrie wanted to get to.

"Couldn't you get your head out of your cute little ass for a second and fake some professionalism in front of these women, instead of undressing them with your lustful succubus eyes?" Tamsin didn't know how pissed she was about the situation until now. Actually, she was pissed at the idea of Bo undressing _Jane_ with her eyes.

"Wow, I didn't think the bitchy Valkyrie could defend somebody's honor… especially strangers." Bo said.

"Nobody asked you to think anything, anyway. They're human, from another state nonetheless. We can't have them here more than they need to be and risk knowing about us." Tamsin said in a low voice gesturing between Bo and herself.

"Us?" Bo asked confused looking at the blonde's grey eyes as she thought about the sweet kisses she shared with the Valkyrie. _She thinks there's an 'US' between me and her?_

"Yes _us,_ the _Fae_? Or have you forgotten what you are, baby-Fae?" Tamsin corrected killing the hope in Bo's mind.

"Yes…I mean NO. I understand." Bo said.

"Good." Tamsin crossed her arms and looked Bo up and down. This made the succubus' spine shiver under the confusing eye-scan the Valkyrie was giving her body. "Now, I suggest you lay all of _that_ off the Bostonians." Tamsin said gesturing all of Bo's form.

Tamsin turned around to leave but Bo grabbed her shoulder spinning her toward her again and the Valkyrie shrug out of it.

"Is that an order or a threat, Valkyrie? You should know by now that I'm not good with rules or threats for that matter. I take them as challenges." Bo snarled at her. She felt the anger slowly rising.

"It's merely a suggestion, _succu-lette_." The blonde came closer to Bo's ear with a sly smile. "And from where I'm standing, it's clearly impossible for you to control your succu-boner around hot women." Tamsin backed away from Bo's ear and still with the sly grin she motioned to her own eyes so the brunette could get the hint.

Breathless, Bo then felt her eyes burning a radiant blue so she toned them back to their original chocolate. "Right." She cleared her throat embarrassed.

Tamsin chuckled and then went back to the cruiser.

Jane watched her every move as the tall blonde swayed her hips making her way to the car. Once Tamsin was in, Jane couldn't help but ask. "Everything ok, detective?"

Tamsin felt a little sad since the Boston beauty didn't say her name. The Valkyrie was growing to like, if not love, how her name sounded on Jane's voice but she knew she'll get to hear it again. "Ya, everything's fine." The Valkyrie replied with a smirk looking at the succubus as she returned to her friends. "So, let's go get that new piece of evidence tested, shall we?" She directed to her companions.

"Indeed we shall." Said Maura.

"Alright. Lead the way, detective Tamsin." Jane said giving the mentioned a side smile.

 _There it is._ Tamsin thought at the mentioned of her name. She returned the smile to Jane but turned her gaze away quickly when the brunette's dark eyes met her grey ones.

* * *

 **That's the end of Chapter One. I don't know if that ending should be considered as a cliffhanger but, ok. :D**

 **Well, now…I must say that I'm a little worried of what your feedback of this story will be. I'm really curious to know how this new (Tamsin/Jane Rizzoli) ship will work out and to know how much you guys like it…or not.**

 **Please Review, let me know your thoughts on it and whether if I should continue or not. Fav and Follow if your heart tells you too. Hehe.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ain't THAT The Weirdest Thing?

Crossover: Lost Girl, Rizzoli and Isles

 **Thank you oh, so much for the reviews, it means a lot to me that you guys liked it and are willing to keep up with this crazy idea of mine. Thank you so, so much and I hope you like this new chapter and that it makes up for all that time that I've been gone. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter: 2

"Well, now we wait for the results." Maura announced.

Jane gave a light sigh and started to pace around the waiting room of the clinic.

"Well, we might as well sit then." Said Tamsin taking her seat. She looked at Jane as she paced and again, the detective was stroking her palms together for a while and then she shoved them inside her pockets.

"Detective Tamsin is right, we should sit and wait patiently." Maura said as she took her seat on Tamsin's side.

Jane just sighed heavily and continued her pacing. Tamsin couldn't get her eyes off of her. Analyzing her every move. She then said in a low voice. "She's not gonna calm down."

Maura heard this and then shook her head 'no'. Tamsin sighed and stood up.

"Well, since it's going to take time for the results to come out, then I suggest that we go have a drink. I know a place near here." She shoved her hands on her back pockets. She looked at the doctor and then at the impatient detective hoping that they would like the idea.

"No thank you, we shouldn't drink on the job." Jane said not even looking at Tamsin, her mind was pacing a million times faster than her feet.

"Who said anything about alcohol? It's 12 o'clock. We should get some lunch at least." Tamsin couldn't believe that she was actually suggesting that but she didn't want to see the brunette this way any longer.

"I think it's a good idea." Maura said looking at her best friend.

Jane stopped the pacing and stared at the floor for a moment before looking at the blonde. "Ok, I guess I could use some coffee."

This words made Tamsin want to smile so brightly, but she just pursed her lips and said. "Sounds good to me. Let's go." She turned around to leave and then the doctor said.

"Jane, would you mind going on without me? I just, I would like to stay here and supervise their work. Not that I don't trust their work, it's just that I would like to watch the process. I'll let you know as soon as the results come out." Maura said with a kind of pleading in her eyes.

"Umm, sure. I mean, what do you think detective Tamsin?" Jane asked the blonde.

"Yeah, sure. If you want." Tamsin said automatically, but then she realized what that meant. She was going to be alone with detective Jane Rizzoli.

 _OH…SHIT!_ They both thought simultaneously.

* * *

"WOW!"

"BoBo, can you please change the word already? Or say it in another language if you can't think of another." Kenzi said, annoyed at her bestie's shock state.

"I'm sorry Kenz…it's just that…" Bo began but was cut off by said girl.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…you just can't believe how hot the newcomers are and how badly you want them to meet all of your charms." Kenzi said taking another shot.

"And to think that I thought they were men. Good thing I was wrong. Those women are…just …"

"HOT!" Kenzi completed her sentence once again. "I get it Bo."

"Yeah, we all do." Dyson said while he nursed his beer.

"Why didn't you tell me they were women?" Bo asked the wolf a little bit annoyed at him.

"Why ruin the surprise?" The shifter smiled slyly at her.

"Hmm, you're right." Bo acknowledge. Then she started thinking of the way Tamsin was defending the detective. "Hey, wasn't it weird how Tamsin was acting toward me while I looked at them?"

"Well, it was obvious that you were checking them out Bo, especially detective Rizzoli." Said Dyson taking a sip from his beer.

"So? That didn't give Tamsin the authority to nag me over it. She's not my mom or anything." Bo said.

"True, Bo-Bo. But you gotta be honest to yourself, you were practically drooling all over them. Even detective Rizzoli noticed, she was uncomfortable. I would be too if I saw a women that I just met, undressing me with her intense gaze." Kenzi established.

"Yeah, you're probably right. But I just couldn't help it. It's my nature." Bo said taking a sip from her drink. "But still, Tamsin isn't known for defending a stranger's honor. She despises everybody."

"You got a fair point there. But that's something that none of us will ever know, since she's always keeping her cards close to her chest." Dyson clarified.

"That's right. That bitch's kept to herself, you'd never guess what's going on in her head." Kenzi acknowledged.

"No, I guess not." Bo sighed. She at some point thought that she'd already had Tamsin all figured out, but then something always happens that makes everything change and she feels like an entire different person to Bo. _She's that unpredictable. At least one can't never say that they're bored with her. I wish I could look more into it but she's…such a bitch._ Bo kept thinking.

' _You seriously can't control yourself can you succu-slut?'_

' _What are you talking about?' Bo didn't know what the Valkyrie wanted to get to._

' _Couldn't you get your head out of your cute little ass for a second and fake some professionalism in front of these women, instead of undressing them with your lustful succubus eyes?'_

Bo remembered the intensity of the blonde's eyes and voice when they were alone. She couldn't understand her sometimes, but then again, this was Tamsin they were talking about.

* * *

Back at a little coffee shop, Tamsin and Jane were sitting across from the other in utter silence. Tamsin couldn't stop staring at the brunette's hands every now and then. She really wanted to ask her about the scars but knew that it wouldn't be the right nor the polite thing to do, so she settle on something else instead.

"So, umm how long have you been working with Dr. Isles?" Tamsin's voice was unusually soft.

Jane was brought back from her train of thoughts and was just mesmerized by the gentle tone from the blonde. She looked at her in the eye and started saying. "Well, it's been quite some time, I couldn't say an exact number. But it has been a long time." Jane smiled.

"I can tell." Tamsin smirked and looked at her cup of coffee before taking a sip, looking at the detective's dark eyes once again.

"Really? How so?" Jane encouraged her, narrowing her eyes and giving her a side smile. She leaned on the table with her forearms crossed on it.

Jane had taken her blazer off before sitting and now Tamsin could appreciate her lean but toned arms better. It was distracting since Tamsin could easily reach a little and she would be able to touch the brunette's forearms if she wanted.

Tamsin nodded confidently. "Oh, I don't know, the meaningful looks, the way you mock her, jokingly, the way you let her nag you," Tamsin made a pause trying not to get too caught up in those dark eyes. "Just the way you complement each other is enough to know that you've spend a long time together to form that bond." Tamsin's voice cracked at the end of the sentence and she took another sip from her coffee.

"Yeah, well I guess it's a little obvious, then." Jane looked at her coffee to let the blonde recover, she too noticed the sudden crack in her voice. "Or maybe you're a really good observant."

"Well, they don't call me a detective for nothing, right?" Tamsin was smirking.

Jane, again, couldn't help but smile back with a chuckle. She then felt like it was her turn to ask so she did. "And you?"

Tamsin's eyebrow rose in confusion and Jane clarified.

"How long have you worked with detective Dyson?"

"Hmm. Just a few months really. We're still getting used to each other's…umm differences." Tamsin decided that was the best word to describe their position.

"Oh, I know how that is in some ways. My partner, back in Boston, we really hit it off, right from the start, he's a great guy. Wouldn't change him for the world." Jane made a pause remembering Frost for a second.

Tamsin noticed how fond Jane was of her partner, the way her eyes drift off in a memory and felt a pinch of jealousy in her chest. How much she wished to be able to have that kind of kinship with someone. She couldn't help getting lost in the brunette's features, the genuine smile, the wild hair, dark eyes… _Snap out of it, Tamsin…_

"And I must say that sometimes it's such a relief to have a man as a partner since they're oblivious of a woman's secrets or 'code' for lack of a better word." Jane laughed.

"You got that right!" Tamsin said with a little laugh of her own.

They were silent for a minute and Tamsin noticed Jane fidgeting with her hands. She figured the woman was out of the moment, probably remembering how she got those scars. "Thinking about the case, are you?"

Jane snapped out of her fidgeting. "Umm, yeah. It's just driving me crazy to have this bastard up and around killing again."

"I bet. It can't be easy for you." Tamsin took another sip.

Jane's jaw clenched and her muscles tighten. She cleared her throat and asked. "And why would you say that?"

"Because you were the one who brought him in. To have him out and killing again must be frustrating not only for you but for all those families that suffered because of him." Tamsin acknowledged, observing how the other detective's jaw and muscles relaxed again.

"Yeah, it is. I can't wait to put that animal in its rightful cage again." Jane muttered, taking her last sip of the coffee.

"Don't worry you'll get the satisfaction again," Tamsin paused looking at her colleague and then added. "And I promise it'll bet ten times better when you do it this time." She let her trademark smirk cross her lips for a moment, making the brunette chuckle.

"God, I hope so." Jane said and her phone went off.

"Is it the doc?" Tamsin asked.

"Yes, the results are ready. Let's go." Jane got up followed by the blonde.

Once at the clinic they saw the M.E. talking to Dyson and walked right to them.

"Hey, Maur, what did the results say?" Jane asked impatiently.

"It's Hoyt's blood." Maura answered.

Jane let go of the breath she didn't even know she was holding. She looked at her best friend and noticed that there was more to the newfound information but it was Tamsin who spoke the words.

"Why do I get the feeling that there's more to it?" The blonde crossed her arms waiting for a response.

Jane was impressed with the detective observations skills.

"Yeah, what is it, Maura? Your face is doing that 'that's-not-all' thing again." Jane said, getting impatient at her best friend's demeanor.

"He's dying Jane." Maura confessed.

"What?" Jane took a step back rubbing her palms.

"What is his illness?" Tamsin asked wanting to get all the information out.

"Pancreatic cancer." Maura replied.

"What stage?" Tamsin pushed further.

"Stage four." Maura finished.

Tamsin looked at Dyson then at Jane whose eyes were not focused on the present. Tamsin took a step toward the detective but before she could continue she saw the doctor take action first and approached her best friend. Tamsin knew that it wasn't her place to comfort the detective but she felt bad to see her like that. She knew that something else must've happen to detective Rizzoli for her to react that way towards the news. She felt really bad for Jane.

Dyson, who no one paid attention, was noticing all. Especially the way Tamsin tried to reach for Detective Rizzoli. It was strange and it happen so fast that he almost didn't notice at all, but he did before Tamsin crossed her arms, cleared her throat and looked at the floor as she always did when she wanted to hide her compassion and empathy. He chuckled on the inside and made a promised to tease his partner later for it.

"Hey Jane, are you ok? Did you hear what I just said?" Maura said as she took Jane's hands in hers.

"Uh, I…umm…yes. I did hear you Maur, sorry I just. I can't believe it." Jane staggered.

"Yes, I know it's a lot to take in." Maura said as she gave Jane's arms a light squeeze for comfort.

"It just…it sounds so easy." Jane murmured.

Dyson looked at Tamsin and saw her eyebrows furrow for a moment and he knew that something was on her mind. "What is it, Tamsin?"

"It's unfair even." She said crossing her arms on her chest.

"How so?" Asked the wolf.

"Well, he spends all of this time torturing people, then killing them and he just gets to…" Tamsin mused.

"Die in peace?" Jane cuts her off finishing her sentence.

"Exactly." Tamsin looks at her and they locked gazes for a moment before smirking and clearing their throats to move on.

"Yeah, it's very disturbing." Dyson said and when he saw how the three women looked at him he was quick to say. "To think that, in a way, he could get away with it all."

"Yes, indeed it is." Concurred the M.E.

"Well, I guess we should go back to the cop-shop and add this to the record." Tamsin said to Dyson.

"Yes, we should go." Nodded her partner.

"Then we'll drive you there." Jane was quick to say.

"Oh, no that's ok I'll go with my partner here." Tamsin smacked Dyson's arm. "Right partner?"

"Umm, I don't know about you but I'm pretty sure that our cruiser it's more comfortable." The brunette said as she gestured toward Dyson's helmet.

Tamsin looked at the wolf's helmet, then at Dyson who was trying not to laugh and then looked at the brunette who was grinning at her. "Well, if you put it like that then… yes, I couldn't agree more." Said the Valkyrie. "No offense, dog." She clicked with a grin.

The smile on Dyson's face was replaced by a meaningful look directed at Tamsin. "None taken… partner." He replied between clenched teeth which made the Valkyrie smirk.

"Plus, that gives us a chance to recap on everything that we have so far." Jane offered.

"Good idea." Tamsin concurred. "Well, shall we?"

"After you, detective." Said the brunette following the blonde out of the clinic.

"Aren't you coming with us, detective Dyson?" Maura asked the bearded man with the most sensual smile she could master.

"Of course." Nodded the wolf. "I'll be right behind you." He said with all the puns intended as he gave her a side smile.

Maura caught the drift easily. Turning around she swayed her hips as she made her exit.

Dyson grabbed his helmet and with a long grinning sigh he followed the doctor out.

* * *

"Please do NOT tell me that you're calling the doc again?" Kenzi grunted resting her head on the bar.

"Ok, I won't tell you." Bo said to her best friend while she waited for the doctor to pick up the phone. She sighed when it was directed to her voicemail once again. "Hey Lauren, it's me Bo again. I just…really want to know if you're ok. Please call me back when you hear this." She ended the call.

"Oh, Bo-Bo you are hopeless." Kenzi murmured.

"Why? For wanting to know if my girlfriend is ok or not?" Bo replied frustrated.

"Bo, if she wanted you to know she would've called you by now, don't you think?" The Russian girl put a hand on her bestie's shoulder for comfort.

"I know Kenz. It's just so hard for me to let go, you know?" Bo said sipping on her mug of beer.

"Ok, let's do another shot because I don't want you mulling over this again." Kenzi said reaching over the bar to grab the bottle and serve them their shots.

"You know what could make my mood better?" Bo asked.

"Please tell me so I can go get it for you." The human whined handing Bo her shot.

"Two scoops of the Bostonian brand with a Valkyrie on top." Bo giggled taking her shot.

Kenzi gapped at Bo. "You clearly are fucked up already."

"No I'm not!" Bo spat out.

"Ok, I understand why you want the two scoops of Bostonian brand but… why do you want the Valky-bitch?" The Russian was trying to make sense out of this.

"Well, you saw how fierce she was today, defending the newcomers. Imagine how fierce she can be when she…" Bo whispered as her eyes changed to electric blue in no time.

"OK!" Kenzi cut her off before she continue the sex rant. "Let's tone down the succu-boner for now. I really don't want that image in my pretty little mind at the moment." Kenzi downed her shot as well.

Bo kept giggling at her best friend's reaction. In all the fun she realized that she indeed was thinking about the blonde in that way. She could easily picture Tamsin under her, moaning and screaming her name as Bo made her cum all over her fingers. She could easily picture the Valkyrie smirking at her while the blonde teased her entrance. That thought alone made the succubus tighten her thighs and hum.

"Bo, Bo-Bo, Bolicious, what did I just say about the succu-boner?" Kenzi smacked the brunette's arm.

"Ow!" Bo complained. "I heard you the first time Kenzi. It's just not easy for me to control it when my mind…"

"Is in the gutter?" Kenzi grinned.

"Exactly. Wait, what?" Bo was confused.

"Oh, Bo-Bo please we all know that your mind can never leave the gutter, especially when you're drinking." Kenzi laughed. Then she got serious again and asked. "But seriously now, why would you be interested in the bottle-blonde when she's been trying to throw your succubusty butt in jail since day one?"

"Honestly, I really don't know, but something about today with the detective and the doc, it was different. I don't know how to explain it." Bo tried to put her thoughts into words for her friend to understand. "Oh, and their auras."

"Who's?"

"Detective Rizzoli, Dr. Isles and Dyson's." Bo answered and then went silent for a while.

"Do I really need to ask 'what about them?' so you can tell me or…?"

"Yes, I mean No, you don't. Sorry, I was just… never mind. Well, the detective's aura was a little bit reddish when they were at the car, before Dyson introduced us to them but then it went back to normal after we were introduced. The doc and Dyson's were red the entire time… and I think it was for each other." Bo grinned.

"Ok… does that bother you?" Kenzi wanted to know.

"No, not really. Dyson and I are friends." Bo replied.

"Uh huh. And what about Tamsin's?"

"What?" Bo looked at Kenzi.

"Tamsin's aura. Didn't you get anything from her?"

"No. I can never read Tamsin's aura. I don't know why?" Bo took another swing from her beer.

"Hmm, interesting." Kenzi grabbed another mug of beer for her.

"If by 'interesting' you mean 'annoying and frustrating', then yes, it is." Bo slurred a little.

"Ok, yeah, you're totally fucked up already, but that's good. That's why we're here every single day." Kenzi remarked.

"Everything ok over here?" Trick asked offering the sweetest smile toward the women.

"Oh, you know, just here drinking our problems away and your beautiful granddaughter trying not to be a stalker by being a stalker. The ush." Kenzi smiled at Trick and rose an eyebrow at her and then at Bo for further explaining.

"I'm not being a stalker, I'm just calling to know how is she doing?" Bo responded to the unasked question.

"Bo, if Lauren asked you for a break, then you should give her what she wants. She'll contact you if she needs you." Trick smiled and grabbing his granddaughter's hand and gave it a light squeeze, to reassure her of his words.

"And what if she doesn't need me anymore, Trick? How am I supposed to know? What am I supposed to do then?" Bo pondered looking at her gramps.

"Well, you just get a grip and move onto another, succubus." Tamsin said as she caught the last part of the conversation.

Bo looked at her with eyes narrowed, trying to stop everything from moving. "Right, that's easy to say for someone who hasn't loved anyone." She slurred.

"Or…" Tamsin sat on the stool next to the brunette. "It could be easy to say for someone who's been there and done that?" Tamsin looked straight at Bo's chocolate eyes as they changed from anger to confusion and then sympathy. "But I guess it's really hard to decipher which one is it, right?" The Valkyrie smirked and then turned to the barkeep. "Vodka, please."

Bo opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Dyson.

"And a brewski for me, Trick." Said the wolf as he put the case files in front of him and Tamsin.

"So, how's it going with the case, D-man?" Kenzi broke the awkward silence.

"Oh, we're going somewhere. We just got new evidence that the guy has pancreatic cancer, stage four."

"That doesn't make any sense. How can a human, with that illness and on that stage be sufficiently strong to do those killings?" Trick asked.

"He had an accomplice. Probably the one who did all the heavy work." Tamsin answered.

"Well, that make all the sense." Trick concluded. He was called from the other side of the bar. "Excuse me." He said as he left.

"Sure thing, Trickster." Kenzi answered. She looked at Dyson and Tamsin and said. "So, where are Detective Rizzoli and Dr. Isles?"

"Yeah, where are the two hotties?" Bo slurred some more.

Tamsin and Dyson looked at each other in confusion and then at Bo.

"They went back to the hotel where they're staying." Dyson answered with a light grin.

"Oh! And why didn't you bring them here. They're missing out." Bo smiled and her eyes went blue for a second.

"Ok then," Tamsin's eyebrows went up for a moment. "Imma go to the ladies. If ya'll excuse me." Tamsin stood up from her stool. She put her hand on Dyson's shoulder and said. "You should get the pool table ready for my arrival, and prepare your ass for some serious kicking, wolf boy." Said the Valkyrie on her most sensual-teasing-voice causing Dyson to nod and chuckle at her. She turned around and made her way towards the bathroom. Dyson chugged the last of his beer and walked to the pool area.

Bo licked her lips as her eyes followed the blonde's hips swaying all the way to the bathroom until the door closed behind her.

"Well, at least we know that the newcomers are safe from all this Fae-craziness crap. Right Bo-Bo?" Kenzi turned her head to the right and noticed that her best friend wasn't there anymore. "Ok… leave me talking to myself because that's not rude at all, geez." She did another shot and then looked around the place to see if she could spot her bestie, and then she saw the bathroom door closing. "Oh, shit! I have to get in there ASAP." Kenzi tried to get off the stool but by doing so she felt dizzy. "Whoa! Ok… maybe I should let the bottle-blonde handle that for now. Woo!"

* * *

"Are you planning to get some sleep anytime soon? Or are you just going to keep staring at the files?" Maura asked to a concentrating Jane in the bed next to her.

"In a moment, mom." Jane joked.

"Jane, please. Sleep deprivation is not good for anyone, you won't be able to solve anything tonight." Advised the M.E. still staring a staring at Jane.

"Ugh…fine!" Jane gave up. She closed the file and put it aside. Crossing her arms on her chest while she laid in bed looking at the ceiling. "Happy now, Dr. Nag?" Jane looked at Maura.

"Very. Thank you, Detective Attitude." Maura said closing her eyes with a smile.

The nickname made Jane laugh a little and it relaxed her…a little. She then heard Maura sigh and knew that the doctor too was a relaxed. "Now what?" Asked the brunette.

"Now you turn off the light and your brain, close your eyes and wait for sleep to come." Maura said matter-of-factly. She wouldn't admit it to the detective but she was really worried about her. She was actually struggling with sleep herself.

"Oh gee doc, if it was that easy, why didn't you say so in the first place? I could've been in cloud 9 by now." Jane mocked smiling in the darkness.

"Well, that is incorrect in various aspects. You see, in…"

"Maur, if you don't stop right there I will turn my brain back on and continue with my reading." Jane warned while Maura let out a soft giggle. "If you want to talk then let's talk about something else, please." Jane suggested.

"Alright. Detective Dyson, what do you think of him?" Maura asked.

"Really?"

"Yes. Tell me, what do you think of him?" Maura asked again.

"I already told you what I thought of him, Maura." Jane complained.

"No, you just agreed with me then added the wolf reference." Maura explained

"I did n…I said that he was sexy if you liked the wolf-y kind of look, which I don't like." Jane clarified.

"So, you don't like him?" Maura pushed.

"Maura, this is strictly professional business." Said the brunette.

"So you wouldn't have sex with him? Not once?" Maura was now teasing.

"Wha…? No!" Jane was quick to respond and Maura chuckled. "Why? Would you…? You know what? Don't answer that." Said the detective with a smile on her lips chuckling as well.

After a few seconds of silence, the doctor asked.

"And what about Detective Tamsin?"

"Her too?" Jane asked in fake astonishment. "Why Maura, I really don't think Detective Tamsin would be interested in a threesome."

"I didn't mean that." Maura laughed. "I meant, what do you think of her?"

"Oh, well I think that she's a very perceptive woman, keeps her wits about her, rough around the edges, with a smart mouth…" _Hot, sexy, badass, gorgeous eyes, lips, ass… NO! Not going there._ "For what I could see she's very good at her job." Jane said clearing her throat.

"Detective, I think you just described yourself. That's very narcissistic of you." Maura teased her friend laughing.

"What? I did not." She couldn't help but to laugh too. Noticing that she indeed was describing herself unintentionally. "Alright fine. What do you think of her then?"

"You did and I must say that it's interesting how much alike you two are. Well, obviously there are some differences." Stated the doctor.

"You don't say? Gee, and here I thought she was my long lost twin." Jane couldn't help her sarcasm. "Tell me about these differences, doctor?"

"Well, there's her blonde hair, her gray eyes, her facial bone structure is beautiful, her body is well toned, she's taller than you, by an inch that is but still. She's quite stunning." The doctor concluded.

"I must say that I feel slightly offended." Jane admitted.

"Why? I was just mentioning the obvious." Maura said in her defense.

"Well, now I know that I'm not stunning, that my facial bone structure is hideous and that I'm either too fat or too skinny." Jane retorted sounding offended but not really feeling that way, she was just trying to tease her friend.

"I didn't mean it like that, Jane. I was merely stating the…"

"I know, I know, Maur. I'm just messing with you. Calm down." Jane laughed.

"You are insufferable." Maura laughed as well.

They stayed silent for a while and then the brunette said.

"She's quite mysterious too."

"Who is?" Said the confused honey blonde.

"Detective Tamsin." Said the detective.

"I'm sure she thinks the same of you." Maura snorted.

"Why would she? I don't consider myself as _mysterious_." Jane retorted.

"I'm sure you don't, but to others you can be an enigma just as Detective Tamsin is to you." Explained the M.E. smiling in the darkness.

"To me? She's not an enigma to me." Jane protested. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you just said that she's a mysterious woman, did you not?" Maura asked still smiling. She was beginning to understand why Jane liked to irritate her so. It's rare to hear Jane this uncomfortable so she tried to milk it as much as she could.

"Right." Was all the detective said, not wanting to go further into this conversation.

After a few more minutes of silence, Maura asked.

"So, do you really think that Detective Tamsin wouldn't be interested in any threesomes?"

"Really, Maur?!" Jane almost yelled at her friend.

They both laughed until sleep took over.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of chapter 2.**

 **It sure took me a while to write this chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Again, I'm so very sorry for being MIA lately, but life was taking over and my muse was on vacation apparently. Hehe.**

 **Anyway, thanks again for the favs, the follows and the reviews, you might not know it but reviews do help for motivation while writing. So, thank you and I hope I've earned some more with this new chapter. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ain't THAT The Weirdest Thing?

Crossover: Lost Girl, Rizzoli and Isles

* * *

Chapter: 3

After splashing some cold water in her face, Tamsin looked in the mirror, thinking. She thought about all of the day's events. Meeting the Bostonians, how they both interacted with each other, how they complement the other, etc. The Valkyrie was thinking of one of the newcomers specifically. She couldn't stop thinking about the raven-haired woman's body, eyes, lips, voice… _Damn that voice of hers…is very haunting_. Tamsin thought with a side smile.

"What is so funny?" Bo asked, resting her back in the wall next to the door. She had her arms crossed and was looking straight at the Valkyrie like a predator who had just cornered its prey.

Tamsin chuckled at Bo's question. She let out a sigh before taking a napkin to dry her face and hands. "Needing your office so soon, succu-slut? Then be my guest, I'm done." Said the blonde evading the question and Bo's eyes. When she went for the doorknob Bo's hand slammed at the door blocking Tamsin's way.

"What if I want to share it?" Bo's eyes were intensively looking at grey ones.

Tamsin's eyebrow went up quickly in confusion. "Well, I guess you're one person short since I'm out, but I'll fetch ya the dog, kay?" She said pulling at the doorknob but Bo was putting more pressure on the door.

Bo shook her head 'no'. "I still see you in." She whispered as she licked her lips and her eyes turned blue.

 _Holy shit! Now what the hell am I supposed to do?_ Tamsin asked herself. Then, as the succubus was making her way to her personal space she had an idea. She grabbed the succubus' wrists and pinned them to the door as high as her arms let her. Tamsin pushed herself against Bo's body. Bo's back hit the door hard making her groan in pleasure.

"I see. I guess the wolf-pup doesn't know how you actually like it, huh?" Tamsin smirked proudly and Bo looked at her with bright blue eyes, grinning.

"Oh, you think you know me soooo well, don't you Valkyrie?" Bo whispered.

"No, I don't know _you_ per say," Tamsin whispered on Bo's ear. Then moved to her lips and barely touching them she whispered seductively. "but I _do_ know succubi." Bo started panting softly. Tamsin then grabbed both of Bo's wrist in one hand and with her other she started trailing with her fingers down her extended arm, chest and abdomen. Once there, she grabbed the hem of Bo's leather pants, pulling her closer as she pushed the succubus' thighs apart, placing one of her own in between and pressing hard on her center. This made Bo close her eyes and moan louder as she started rhythmically moving her hips against Tamsin's thigh. Tamsin then took the liberty to graze Bo's neck with barely-there-kisses. Bo was moaning louder by the second, she tried to break loose from the blonde's firm grip on her wrists but failed. "Trying to get away already? We haven't even started yet, succubus." Tamsin breathed against Bo's neck, biting it a little.

"Then get on with it, Valkyrie." Bo grunted, struggling again.

"Impatient much?" Tamsin chuckled bucking her hips forward eliciting another moan from the brunette. The hand grabbing onto Bo's pants then wandered under the brunette's top and went up, ripped her lace-pushup-bra off discarding it to the ground and quickly started kneading one of her breasts, then the other. After both nipples were perky enough her hand traveled down to her pants again. She unbuttoned, and unzipped them and watched as Bo held her breath with closed eyes, waiting to the much needed contact. Tamsin smirked at her and then dipped her hand under the brunette's underwear, as she felt the wetness she murmured. "Well, flattery will get you anywhere, succulette."

"Just shut the fuck up and fuck me already, Tamsin." Bo half breathed, half grunted.

"Gee, alright then." Tamsin said as she started rubbing Bo's clit. She spread her wetness all over her folds before pushing one finger inside, taunting the brunette. Bo was whimpering and her breathing got heavier. Tamsin then introduced another finger and pushing her hand deeper with her thigh she started making a steady rhythm in and out of the succubus'. Bo started mumbling her name.

"Ah fuck yes, Tamsin…right there… don't, don't stop please." Bo moaned.

Tamsin looked at Bo carefully and whispered seductively against her ear. "One of the many things I've learned about succubi…" She started saying as she quickened her fingers in and out of Bo who was a moaning mess and already contracting around her.

"Yes?" Bo asked unconsciously but was cut off by Tamsin stopping her movements abruptly.

"…is how much they hate to be left hanging at the edge of an epic orgasm." Tamsin whispered against Bo's parted lips. She pulled her hand out of Bo and released her from her grip. Tamsin then washed her hands before going for the doorknob once again. She pulled the door open, slightly pushing Bo out of the way and before the Valkyrie stepped out of the bathroom she turned to a dumbstruck, flustered and frustrated succubus saying. "Enjoy your blue lips, hot pants." She winked giving Bo her trademark smirk and then walked out.

Bo was at a loss for words. She just kept looking at the door, wishing that Tamsin would come in so she could finish what she started or so Bo could kill her. That was definitely something that Bo was seriously considering.

Kenzi looked at Tamsin as she was making her way toward the bar with her usual smirk. "Hmm… The Valky-bitch came through with flying colors." She hummed then she looked alarmed. "Oh, no! That smug smirk of hers… oh shit, something bad went down in that bathroom for sure."

Once at the bar, Tamsin grabbed her drink, chugged it all the way down and leaving the money on the counter she made her way to the exit.

Dyson looked at his partner. "Hey, what about our game, partner?" He gestured to the pool table.

"Sorry wolf, I've changed my mind." She shrugged at him. "But go ahead, I'll give you the evening to practice 'cause next time your ass will hurt really bad. I assure you." She said smugly.

"Right. Whatever you say, Valkyrie." He chuckled.

Before she walked to the exit she got close to the Russian Goth and whispered. "Have fun taking care of a grumpy succubus." She smiled.

"What did you do to her, bottle-blonde?" Kenzi asked through greeted teeth.

"Nothing that she didn't deserve. Sorry not sorry." Was the last thing Tamsin said before she made a B line for the exit with a proud smile on her lips.

Just as Tamsin got out of the Dal, Bo got out of the bathroom and with a loud stomping pace she made her way toward the bar and sat on the stool next to Kenzi. The little Goth noticed how heavy her best friend was breathing and took a big gulp from her beer before carefully saying. "I'm so scared to ask…Should I ask?"

"I. HATE. HER." Said Bo clenching her jaw and her eyes turning electric blue.

"Oh, boy." Kenzi muttered taking another big gulp.

* * *

 _She was going down the stairs of a basement, gun at the ready as she did. Step by step her breathing got heavy and her heart would beat so fast she was afraid it would come out of her chest at any moment. She got to the end of the staircase and it was so dark. The door of the basement closed and the darkness swallowed her completely. She then heard it…the voice that haunts her day and night._

 _Jane…_

 _She heard it so far away that it could easily be mistaken by the wind, but there was no wind current inside the basement. There was only darkness, darkness everywhere she looked._

 _Jane…_

 _There it was again. This time closer._

 _Jane…_

 _It was getting closer and she couldn't move from the spot where she was standing._

 _Jane…_

 _She heard it behind her. She tried to scream but she couldn't, she tried to fire her gun but she noticed that she wasn't holding it anymore. She heard it sniff right on her neck._

 _I smell lavender and fear…_

 _The voice was at her ear and before she knew it a bright light was on her and she was on the ground, both hands pinned down as two different set of hands ran a scalpel on both her palms softly before nailing them to the ground simultaneously. All she could feel was pain, she couldn't breathe. Then she felt a body over her as another scalpel ran on her neck cutting her slightly on the side. She then looked at her personal Boogey Man, Charles Hoyt as he smiled down at her._

 _I'm going to kill you Jane, but not before I give myself the pleasure of having you._

 _He laughed manically as she shook her head 'no' quickly and started screaming. She could hear his laugh over her loud screaming. She screamed louder until she felt her lungs burning inside her chest._

 _Jane… Jane…Jane…_

 _She kept hearing a voice desperately calling her but she kept screaming._

 _Jane, wake up._

"Jane, please wake up! It's me, Maura." The doctor grabbed a screaming and struggling Jane and hugged her tight against her chest. "Shhhh…It's ok, Jane. You're ok…you're ok…shhh…" Maura kept trying to calm her shaking friend.

Jane opened her eyes abruptly, still breathing heavily against Maura's chest. She kept whimpering, she didn't noticed that she was crying until she felt her tears wet her cheeks.

"It's ok, Jane. It was only a nightmare. You're safe." Said Maura in a soothing voice.

"Am I, really?" Jane asked sobbing into Maura's neck. She really hated feeling this way. Vulnerable, weak, scared. She knew she had to pull it together if she wanted this nightmare to be over soon enough.

Maura couldn't hold her own tears any longer. Seeing her best friend this broken was too much for her. She wished she could make all the pain disappear but unfortunately, it was impossible.

"I hate that he has such a power over me." Jane murmured, her voice breaking.

"We'll get him Jane. He will pay for what he's done." Maura murmured back, trying to make Jane feel better.

They stayed that way until they fell asleep.

The next morning they woke up to Jane's phone ringing.

"Rizzoli." The brunette answered in her morning voice which was even more husker than usual.

"Rise and shine, Rizzoli."

"Tamsin? Uh, um, DETECTIVE Tamsin." Jane quickly rectified as she recognized the voice. "What is it? Any new findings?"

"That's right. Seems we have another murdered couple. We're on our way to the crime scene."

"WHAT?" Jane rose off the bed quickly, waking Maura in the process. "Alright, send me the address we'll meet you there."

"Already did. See you there."

"Ok, thanks." Jane said as she hung up.

Maura looked at her with expectant eyes, but she already had a pretty good idea.

"There's another murdered couple. We have to go there."

"Of course." Said the M.E. getting out bed and getting ready.

* * *

When Tamsin arrived at the scene she saw the exact same M.O. of Hoyt, down to the same type of cup, except…

"Ok, they said there was a couple, where's the woman's body?" Tamsin asked Dyson.

"They can't find it. There's some blood over there." He pointed at the sofa where the blood was smeared. "It doesn't seem part of the spatter from his neck…" Dyson stopped and sniffed deeply. "What the hell…?"

"What is it?" Tamsin whispered to Dyson.

"The smell…"

"Yeah, I got that, what about it?" Said the blonde slightly scrunching her nose in disgust.

"They…They're Fae." The wolf whispered and looked at Tamsin with wide eyes in surprise.

"WHAT?!" The Valkyrie hissed looking around. "That can't be right. How the hell did this maniac manage to do that?"

"I don't know. This is not normal." Dyson was still in shock.

"Glad you're finally catching up." Tamsin murmured.

"We need to get the body out of here and take it to Lauren." Dyson announced.

"No shit?" Tamsin crossed her arms. "We have to move fast before…"

"What do we have so far, detectives?" Interrupted a husky voice.

"Well, shit!" Tamsin swore under her breath.

"Hoyt's M.O., wife's body is missing." The wolf pointed to the couple's wedding photograph.

Jane kept looking around the room while Maura started to analyze the body. The Boston detective found a wedding napkin with the past Saturday's date on it underneath a picture of the new happy couple. "They're newlyweds."

"Hell of a honeymoon present." Tamsin murmured to herself crossing her arms.

"No kidding." The brunette detective murmured back when she was on the blonde's side. "What do we know of them so far?" Jane asked to nobody in particular.

"Well, Donovan Kurtz, worked as a bartender at a club called Dark Corner and the wife, Milina worked as a baker at the Nyla's Light Cakes." Dyson answered directing a meaningful look at Tamsin as she recognized the names of the places.

' _He was Dark Fae and she was from the Light. How can that be?_ ' Tamsin asked herself.

"Interesting. Dark and Light, kind of like Yin and Yan, right?" Maura said as she straighten her posture to look at the three detectives with a light grin. The three of them just stared at her. "No? Alright then." Said Maura, directing her eyes at the victim once again.

Dyson looked at the honey blonde with a side smile and a chuckle while Tamsin and Jane had the same 'is-she-serious?' look on their faces.

"Ok, I say we split and go find wifey. We have a lot of ground to cover since there's a freaking forest at the back of the house." Tamsin stated.

"Yes, we're done here anyway. CSIU didn't find anything out of the ordinary this time." Dyson said then he looks at the M.E. "Would you like to accompany me, Dr. Isles?"

Jane looked at her best friend and Tamsin looked at her partner, both with the same expression on their faces ' _WHAT THE FUCK?_ '

"Don't mind if I do, detective." Said the honey blonde as they made their way towards the back door of the house giving a last look at their respective partners with the ' _What?_ ' written all over their grinning faces.

Tamsin and Jane looked at each other. Both rising their eyebrows.

"Well, looks like you're with me, Rizzoli." Tamsin stated with a smirk before making her way out of the house and to the opposite direction Dyson and the doc went.

"Looks like it. I feel slightly betrayed." Jane joked following the blonde.

"Sorry to break it to ya, Rizzoli but apparently, the wang is mightier than friendship right now." Tamsin chuckled making the brunette laugh.

"Apparently." Jane said between laughs.

They both entered the forest and after a few minutes Tamsin noticed that Jane was slightly tense. _What is it that has you in such a state?_ Tamsin wondered looking at the way the raven-haired's hands would clench into firsts every now and then. She really, really wanted to do something to relieve that level of tension, but she truly wouldn't and doesn't know how.

In Jane's mind…

' _I'm going to kill you Jane, but not before I give myself the pleasure of having you._

 _He laughed manically as she shook her head 'no' quickly and started screaming._ '

 _Maybe you're the one haunting my dreams but you're not going to control my life anymore, you son of a..._

"You, shouldn't worry that much, you know?" Tamsin decided it was time to break the silence. It was way too quiet, even for her.

"What?"

"The wang's not _that_ impressive so, you'll get your bestie soon enough. Although, I don't get why she'd prefer that over yourself." Tamsin said and immediately regretted it.

Jane couldn't hold the smug smirk when she said. "You seem to know a lot about that wang, don't you detective?"

"Not really, I'm judging by the lack of a bulge." Tamsin smirked rising her eyebrows at the brunette.

"Oh ho, snap!" Said Jane sarcastically snapping her fingers. "But you're right. I mean come on, I'm so much better than a wang." Jane's laugh dissipated as she was struck by what she'd just said and regretted it.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one full of herself." Tamsin remarked with a light laugh.

"Ah, well..."

"Wait!" Tamsin stopped all of a sudden grabbing Jane by her forearm.

"What is it?" Jane was confused at the sudden change of the blonde's demeanor. She looked at Tamsin's hand and secretly wished she wasn't wearing her blazer so she could feel the blonde detective's touch. ' _WAIT! NO! STOP IT RIZZOLI._ '

"Don't you smell that?" Asked the Valkyrie.

Jane thanked Tamsin internally for stopping her inner rant. Then she inhale deeply. ' _I smell lavender and fear…_ 'A cold shiver ran up Jane's back as she recognized the smell. "Lavender." The brunette acknowledged and started walking towards the smell.

Confused, Tamsin just opted to follow the detective.

* * *

"Sooooo...are you gonna tell me what happened between you and the bottle-blonde-Valka-bitch detective? Because judging by the way she came out of that bathroom and the way you came out of that same bathroom, which was a very different way plus the two sexilicious men and woman you brought home last night... I think it must've been…"

"Horrible, Kenzi. Is that what you want to hear?" Bo cut her best friend off, feeling the frustration rising again.

"Well, I was gonna say 'interesting' but if you say so." Kenzi shrugged at the succubus. "You were the one there, dude."

"I hate her so fucking much." Bo almost growled.

"You mentioned that various amounts of times last night." Kenzi said, pouring milk on her cereal.

"Well, it is as true now as it was last night." Bo sat on the booth across from Kenzi on the kitchen island resting her elbows on the counter and her head on her hands. "I hadn't met someone that can arouse me and also irritate me to no end, all at the same time. It's not fair and so frustrating." Bo whined.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, Bolicious." Kenzi managed to say through a mouthful.

"I mean, one time she's being all annoying as always, then she started to seduce me and tease me...ME! A succubus! Just to leave me hanging right at the edge of…"

"Whoa, whoa!" Kenzi cut her off placing her plate on the island and putting her hands up to stop Bo. "Imma stop you right there, missy. I know I said that I wanted to know about it but you know the drill. No dets. Those are for your own entertainment."

"Ugh, I know. I'm sorry Kenzi but it's just that…arrrrghh! That woman it's gonna be the end of me."

Kenzi's eyes widened at the frustrated succubus. "Well, that's true. That's what she's been trying to do to you since day one, remember?"

"Tease me to let me hanging?" Bo asked.

"No! Just the whole putting-you-behind-Dark Fae-bars, shit. Geez woman, get your head out of the gutter." Kenzi took another spoonful of cereal and then went to sit on the couch.

"I can't…I barely slept 'cause all I could see was her stupid smirk as she left me at the bathroom." Bo followed the Russian and sat at her side. "Oh, how I dreamt of wiping that fucking smirk off of her face." Bo murmured.

"Ok, Bo. Bo-Bo, you should tone down your succu-boner. Plus, you can't really blame her, can you? I mean you were that one that went stalking her sexy-Valkyrie-ass to the bathroom in the first place." Kenzi stated.

"Well, yeah… but that doesn't mean that she can play with me like that."

"Mmm…I think it kind of does. C'mon Bo, you know that you can sometimes be very, VERY intense when your hunting-mode is on." Kenzi shrugged a little as she made her point.

"Ok, fine. But that doesn't mean that I'll give up so easily. She started something and I ain't giving her the satisfaction to just own me like that. I'll show that bitch." Bo's eyes glowed even brighter.

"Oh, sweet baby Jesus." The Russian said as she proceeded to eat her cereal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jane and Tamsin kept following the smell of lavender. Tamsin was following Jane to be exact she wanted to have a clear view of… ' _Oh no…shit not again. I have to stop this. It's getting ridiculous. Stop it Tamsin_.'

Suddenly, Jane tripped on something. Tamsin reached out immediately, grabbing the raven haired woman by the waist to steady her before she lost her balance entirely.

"Whoa, there. Might wanna slow down a bit." Tamsin said.

Jane was very aware of Tamsin's hands on her waist. The warmth they radiated. She felt that warmth through her shirt and she wished the material wasn't obstructing their skins from touching. Her stomach muscles tensed at her sudden intimate thought.

Tamsin felt Jane's tensed muscles. "Are you ok?" She asked, hands still on the woman's slim waist.

Jane cleared her throat. "Um, yeah… I'm fine. So clumsy of me."

Their eyes met for moment before Tamsin cleared her throat as well and let the Bostonian go.

"Thanks." Jane said trying to lighten the heaviness of the moment.

"Don't mention it." Said the Valkyrie pressing her lips tight together and gave Jane a quick awkward smile.

They continued their walk until Jane stopped abruptly, gasping a little as she took in the image in front of her. Tamsin noticed the sudden change in her demeanor and looked in the direction the Bostonian was staring. "Holy shit." Tamsin whispered.

They found the body of the wife surrounded by lavender flowers lots and lots of them. Some of the flowers were covering the woman's privates. Tamsin got her phone out. "I'm calling Dyson."

"Yeah, do that." Jane agreed getting close to the body.

"Dyson, we found the body. Bring CSI with you." Tamsin hung up and saw that Jane was reaching for the body's mouth. "What is it?"

"There's something in her mouth."

Tamsin was beside the Bostonian when Jane dragged a piece of paper out of the woman's corpse. "What does it say?" Asked Tamsin as she positioned herself behind Jane to see what the paper said.

"' _They are keeping secrets from you, Janie_.'" Jane read and then looked at the blonde. "Who are _they_ and what are those _secrets_?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out." Tamsin said with a reassuring nod to the raven haired but on the inside. ' _Oh, this is not good_.'

* * *

 **Hey guys! I think you're probably very mad at me for not updating in 6 months, more or less. I truly apologize for that, I was having such a writer's block and life was being… well, life. Hopefully, you've forgiven me with this new chapter. I put a little bit of Valkubus on it to spice it up a bit, I hope you liked it. Please, please let me know what you thought of this chapter so I know that I'm not making a mistake on continuing it. I appreciate the support on this crazy idea and I look forward to reading your reviews. Thanks so much!**


End file.
